Miotły
Miotły (ang. Broomstick) — środek transportu w świecie czarodziejów. Historia Jak dotąd nie wynaleziono zaklęcia, które pozwalałoby czarodziejom latać we własnej postaciJedynymi czarodziejami, którzy posiedli taką zdolność byli Lord Voldemort, jego córka Delphini oraz Severus Snape, lecz nie są znane zaklęcia, których do tego używali.. Zdolność taką posiadają animagowie przemieniający się w stworzenia latające, lecz jest to umiejętność wyjątkowo rzadka. Czarodziej może również latać, gdy zostanie transmutowany w jakieś latające stworzenie, lecz wtedy nie zachowa swojej własnej osobowości, i natychmiast zapomni, dokąd chciał polecieć. Lewitacja pozwala unieść się w powietrze, lecz tylko na wysokość 5 stóp, i nie można przy jej pomocy pokonywać znacznych odległości. Ponieważ czarodzieje, podobnie zresztą, jak i mugoleZobacz znany mugolski mit o Dedalu. pragnęli od dawien dawna wzbić się przestworza i swobodnie w nich latać, musieli posłużyć się jakimś narzędziem. W odróżnieniu jednak od mugoli mogli do tego wykorzystać magię. Początki miotlarstwa Żyjący często wśród mugoli czarodzieje starali się zachować w tajemnicy nie tylko swą odmienność, ale również posiadane umiejętności. Jest oczywiste, że gdyby mugole się o nich dowiedzieli, zapragnęliby ich dla siebie, a to oznaczałoby koniec świata czarodziejów z jego odmiennościami. Dlatego też czarodzieje, na długo przed uchwaleniem Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności w 1629 roku, starali się zachować w tajemnicy swoje umiejętności, a jedną z nich było latanie. Gdy już opanowali tę umiejętność, musieli odpowiednio zakamuflować przed mugolami to, na czym latali. Ich wybór padł na miotłę z trzech powodów: * Po pierwsze, obecność miotły nie dziwi w żadnym domu, mogła stać nawet na widoku, i nie budziło to niczyich podejrzeń. * Po drugie, miotły nie były przedmiotami cennymi, tak więc nie istniało ryzyko, że jakiś mugolski złodziej je ukradnie, i w ten przypadkowy sposób pozna tajemnicę. * Po trzecie, były lekkie i łatwe do przenoszenia. mały|213x213px|Portret mężczyzny na latającym dywanie Dlatego też to na miotłę padł wybór w momencie, gdy czarodzieje poznali zaklęcia, umożliwiające zmuszanie nieożywionych przedmiotów do latania. Czarodzieje ze Wschodu wybrali do tego celu dywan, który w ich kulturze był bardzo popularny, z tych samych powodów, dla których czarodzieje zachodni, przede wszystkim europejscy, woleli miotłę. Nie jest znana data pierwszego lotu na miotle. Najstarszym materialnym dowodem dotyczącym latania na miotłach jest ilustracja z pewnego iluminowanego niemieckiego manuskryptu, datowana na rok 962. Widać na niej trzech magów zsiadających z mioteł. Ich miny świadczą o tym, że lot nie był najprzyjemniejszym przeżyciem. Skoro jednak już w 962 roku zilustrowano loty na miotle, świadczyć to musi o tym, że początki lotów były dużo wcześniejsze – oczywiste jest, że dopiero po pewnym upowszechnieniu latania stało się ono na tyle popularne, że wykonywano loty kilkuosobowe. Pierwsze miotły mały|228x228px|Miotła z Muzeum Quidditcha w Londynie Szkocki czarodziej Guthrie Lochrin piszący w XII wieku wspomniał w 1107 r. o „zadku pełnym drzazg” i „nabrzmiałych hemoroidach”, jakich nabawił się podczas krótkiego lotu na miotle z Montrose do Arbroath. Świadczy to o tym, że te najstarsze miotły nie były komfortowe, a latanie na nich nie było przyjemne. Powodem tego była ich bardzo prymitywna budowa, którą doskonale obrazuje średniowieczna miotła wystawiona obecnie w Muzeum Quidditcha w Londynie. Składa się grubej i sękatej rączki z nie polakierowanego jesionu oraz pęku leszczynowych witek przywiązanych topornie do jednego z jej końców. Taka miotła nie była wygodna, nie miała też właściwości aerodynamicznych. W zakresie parametrów lotu też nie imponuje- mogła latać tylko do przodu, i to z jednakową prędkością, wznosić się i opadać oraz zatrzymywać. Wkrótce nastąpił jednak pewien znaczący postęp w sztuce miotlarskiej. Wpływ gier i sportów miotlarskich na rozwój mioteł mały|220x220px|Przykłady wczesnych mioteł. Początkowo latające miotły wykonywane były samodzielnie przez czarodziejów, którzy ich potem używali, lub przez rzemieślników. Ci drudzy wykonywali pojedyncze egzemplarze mioteł, zwykle na zamówienie. Jednakże już w XII wieku czarodzieje nauczyli się wymiany usług, co sprawiło, że produkujący miotły rzemieślnicy zaczęli wykonywać miotły już nie tylko dla siebie lub na zamówienie, ale także na handel. Wymieniali je na inne potrzebne im produkty, np. na eliksiry, a nawet po prostu sprzedawali. To sprawiło, że pojawiło się więcej mioteł produkowanych przez zręcznych rzemieślników, a co za tym idzie, znacznie lepszych od produkowanych samodzielnie przez czarodziejów. Ponieważ naturalną cechą wolnego rynku jest konkurencja, produkowane przez rzemieślników miotły były coraz lepszej jakości- przede wszystkim wygodniejsze i coraz ładniejsze. Latanie na nich już nie było tak bardzo nieprzyjemne jak wcześniej, i wielu czarodziejów zaczęło latać nie tylko po to, by dotrzeć w jakieś konkretne miejsce, ale także dla przyjemności. A jedną z przyjemności, do których mogła posłużyć latająca miotła, była rywalizacja. Już w X wieku rozgrywano w Szwecji doroczny wyścig na miotłach, którego trasa wynosiła nieco ponad 300 mil i wiodła z miejscowości Kopparberg do Arjeplog, częściowo nad rezerwatem smoków. Wyścig ten jest odbywany do dzisiaj, i ma już rangę zawodów międzynarodowych. Skoro czarodzieje decydowali się na odbycie tak długiego lotu, i to w warunkach współzawodnictwa, oznacza to, że przynajmniej niektóre z mioteł produkowanych w tamtych czasach musiały mieć parametry lotu wyższe, niż zwykłe miotły, używane przez czarodziejów na co dzień. Słynne malowidło „Günther der Gewalttätige ist der Gewinner” (Gunther Gwałtownik jest zwycięzcą) z 1105 r. ukazuje wczesnośredniowieczną niemiecką grę miotlarską zwaną stichstock. Zasady tej gry wymagały od zawodników dość dużej sprawności, a przede wszystkim precyzyjnego kierowania miotłami (należało zaostrzonym końcem rączki miotły, przebić smoczy pęcherz, którego bronił obrońca), tak więc nie byłoby możliwe jej rozgrywanie na prymitywnych miotłach, które latały jedynie do przodu, i to ze stałą prędkością. Również inne średniowieczne gry miotlarskie, takie jak irlandzki aingingein, angielski shuntbumps czy szkocki creaothceann, wymagały od uprawiających je zawodników precyzyjnego latania na miotłach, tak więc prawdopodobnie miotły, na których latali gracze uprawiający te dyscypliny, różniły się co do jakości wykonania oraz parametrów lotu w sposób znaczący od mioteł używanych jedynie do podróży. Musiały być szybsze, zwrotniejsze i być może nawet wygodniejsze od nich, inaczej nie byłoby możliwie uprawianie na nich tak dynamicznych sportów. Dlatego też to właśnie średniowieczne sporty miotlarskie przyczyniły się w znaczący sposób do postępu w konstrukcji mioteł, przy czym należny zaznaczyć, że nadal były to zwykłe, a jedynie ulepszone, miotły, które nie mogły być nazwane miotłami sportowymi czy też wyścigowymi w dzisiejszym rozumieniu. To pojęcie narodziło się wraz z rozwojem najbardziej obecnie popularnej na świecie gry miotlarskiej, jaką jest quidditchW Ameryce Północnej grą popularniejszą od klasycznego quidditcha jest jego odmiana, Quodpot, którą w XVIII wieku wymyślił Abraham Peasegood.. Choć wiadomo, że już w XI stuleciu w okolicach moczarów Queerditch Marsh uprawiano pierwsza grę miotlarską, w której wykorzystywano piłkę, nie miała ona jeszcze swojej nazwy (pochodzącej prawdopodobnie od nazwy tej miejscowości), a jej zasady były znacznie prostsze niż współczesne. Quidditch jednak, w przeciwieństwie do innych gier miotlarskich, ciągle ewoluował i zdobywał coraz więcej zwolenników wśród czarodziejów. Jego zasady po raz pierwszy opisał Zachariasz Mumps w 1398 r, co świadczy o tym, że stała się ona na tyle popularna, że poważnie zajęto się uregulowaniem jego reguł. Dopiero jednak w XIX stuleciu quidditch zaczął odgrywać dominująca rolę w ewolucji mioteł. Miotły współczesne mały|331x331px|Schemat działania zaklęcia poduszkującego W 1820 roku Elliot Smethwyck po raz pierwszy w historii zastosował w konstrukcji miotły zaklęcie poduszkujące, które sprawiło, że miotły stały się o wiele wygodniejsze. Jednak nadal były one przedmiotami wykonywanymi w pojedynczych egzemplarzach przez różnej klasy rzemieślników, i chociaż latały szybciej od swych średniowiecznych protoplastów, nadal nie mogły osiągać dużych prędkości, wysokości, a sterowanie nimi było trudne. Nadal też najlepsze egzemplarze mioteł wykonywane były przez wykwalifikowanych rzemieślników, jednak ich osiągi sportowe rzadko dorównywały wyszukanemu stylowi wykończenia i jakości wykonania. W XIX wieku pojawili się jednak rzemieślnicy, którzy zaczęli produkowane przez siebie miotły sprzedawać na wolnym rynku, nadając im nawet nazwy. mały|300x300px|Jocunda Sykes z Dębowym Gromem 79 Przykładem takiej miotły może być Dębowy Grom 79 (ang. Oakshaft 79), miotła skonstruowana w 1879 r. przez Eliasa Grimstone’a z Portsmouth. Była to ładna miotła o wyjątkowo grubej dębowej rączce, przystosowana do dalekich lotów i odporna na wiatry. Na tej miotle w 1935 r. Jocunda SykesZa to osiągnięcie umieszczona została w kartach z czekoladowych żab. po raz pierwszy przeleciała nad Atlantykiem. Dębowy Grom okazał się jednak zbyt oporny przy prowadzeniu na dużych prędkościach, dlatego nie znalazł uznania graczy quidditcha. W 1901 roku Gladys Boothby skonstruowała Księżycową Brzytwę (ang. Moontrimmer), miotłę znacznie bardziej zaawansowaną od Dębowego Gromu. Na miotle tej można było osiągać znaczną wysokość, nie tracąc nic ze zwrotności. Był na nią duży popyt, którego Gladys, wykonująca każdy egzemplarza osobiście,nie mogła zaspokoić, dlatego też z radością powitano pojawienie się na rynku Srebrnej Strzały (ang.'' Silver Arrow), produkowanej przez Leonarda Jewkesa, która do dzisiaj uznawana jest za prototyp współczesnej miotły sportowej. Osiągała ona znacznie wyższą niż Dębowy Grom czy Srebrna Strzała prędkość (do 70 mil na godzinę z wiatrem), jednakże i ta miotła produkowana była przez jednego rzemieślnika, tak więc popyt na nią znacznie przewyższał podaż. Narodziny miotły sportowej mały|200x200px|Ron na Zmiataczu 11 W 1926 roku bracia Bob, Bill i Barnaba Ollertonowie założyli Wytwórnię Mioteł Zmiataczy (ang. Cleansweep Broom Company''). Ich pierwszy model, Zmiatacz Jedynka (ang. Cleansweep One), był wytwarzany w ilościach uprzednio niespotykanych i reklamowany jako miotła sportowa, przeznaczona specjalnie do quidditcha. Zmiatacz okazała się prawdziwym sukcesem braci Ollertonów i zanim minął rok, mioteł tych używała każda brytyjska drużyna quidditcha. Powstanie firmy Ollertonów i wypuszczenie na rynek Zmiatacza Jedynki można umownie uznać za początek współczesnej miotły sportowej. W odróżnieniu bowiem od Dębowego Gromu czy nawet Srebrnej Strzały, Zmiatacz miał ściśle określone przeznaczenie – quidditch, i temu podporządkowano jego wygląd i parametry. Musiały być na tyle dobre, że miotły tej zaczęły używać profesjonalne drużyny quidditcha. Rozwój przemysłu miotlarskiego w Europie Bracia Ollertonowie tylko trzy lata byli monopolistami na rynku mioteł sportowych. Już w 1929 r. powstała bowiem Spółka Wytwórców Komet (ang. Comet Trading Company), którą założyli Randolph Keitch i Basil Horton, dwaj gracze drużyny quidditcha Jastrzębie z Falmouth. Ich pierwszym modelem była Kometa 140 (ang. Comet 140, a 140 w nazwie miotły to liczba modeli, które przetestowali, aby osiągnąć to, o co im chodziło). W swojej miotle zastosowali opatentowane przez siebie zaklęcie hamujące, które sprawiało, że gracze w quidditcha byli odtąd mniej narażeni na przestrzelenie nad bramką czy przelecenie poza linie boiska. Kometa stała się szybko najbardziej popularnym modelem w wielu drużynach brytyjskich i irlandzkich, detronizując Zmiatacza Jedynkę. Rywalizacja pomiędzy obiema firmami produkującymi miotły sportowe była coraz bardziej zażarta, na czym korzystali użytkownicy mioteł sportowych, przede wszystkim gracze quidditcha. W roku 1934 pojawił się Zmiatacz Dwójka, ulepszona wersja Jedynki, zaś w 1937 – Zmiatacz TrójkaZmiatacz 5 powstał pomiędzy 1937 a 1953 r, kolejne modele, oznaczone 6 i 7- przed 1991 r., zaś Zmiatacz 11 zadebiutował w 1995 r.. Kometa 180 zadebiutowała na rynku w roku 1938. Komercyjny sukces, jaki odniosły obie firmy produkujące miotły sportowe sprawił, że zaczęły powstawać w Europie nowe wytwórnie mioteł. W 1940 roku firma Black ForestCzasami jako siedzibę tej firmy wskazywany jest niemiecki Schwarzwald., należąca do Ellerby’ego i Spudmore’a, wypuściła na rynek kolejną miotłę sportowa, Świetlistą SmugęModel znany po wojnie w Polsce jako „Żarówka”. (ang.'' Tinderblast''), która jednak nie dorównywała prędkością Kometom i Zmiataczom. Również kolejny model firmy, Migdrąg (ang.Swiftstick), znacząco szybszy od Smugi, nie zdobył uznania graczy quidditcha z uwagi na wyraźną utratę mocy przy wzbijaniu się w górę. W 1955 r. pojawiła się na rynku firma Universal Brooms Ltd. ze swoją Spadającą Gwiazdą (ang.'' Shooting Star''), najtańszą do dziś miotłą sportową, zwaną popularnie Meteorem. Po początkowym wybuchu entuzjazmu dla tej miotły okazało się, że z upływem czasu traci ona szybkość i pułapNależący do Rona Weasleya egzemplarz Spadającej Gwiazdy po latach użytkowania stał się tak powolny, że wyprzedzały go nawet motyle., co doprowadziło do bankructwa firmy w 1978 r. mały|288x288px|Devlin Whitehorn z jednym z Nimbusów W 1967 r. świat quidditcha został zelektryzowany wiadomością o powstaniu firmy Miotły Sportowe Nimbus (ang.Nimbus Racing Company), założonej przez Devlina WhitehornaZa założenie tak istotnej dla miotlarstwa firmy Devlin Whitehorn znalazł się wśród kart z czekoladowych żab. . Już pierwszy model tej wytwórni, Nimbus 1000, wzbudził prawdziwą sensację. Osiągający prędkość 100 mil na godzinę i zdolny obrócić się o 360 stopni w miejscu Nimbus łączył w sobie niezawodność starego Dębowego Gromu 79 ze zwrotnością najlepszych Zmiataczy. Stał się natychmiast sprzętem preferowanym przez zawodowe drużyny quidditcha w całej Europie, a kolejne modele – Nimbus 1001, Nimbus 1500 i Nimbus 1700 utrwaliły wiodąca pozycję firmy na rynku. W 1990 roku na rynku pojawiła się nowa miotła, Wiciosztych 90 (ang.Twigger 90), która w zamyśle jej twórców, Flyte’a i Barkera, zastąpić miała Nimbusa na czele listy najlepszych mioteł sportowych. Mimo znakomitego wykończenia i kilku nowych bajerów, jak wbudowany gwizdek ostrzegawczy czy samo prostujący się ogon, Wiciosztych ma tendencję do krzywienia się przy dużej szybkości, czym zasłużył na niechlubną opinię miotły, której dosiadają czarodzieje mający więcej galeonów niż rozumu. Wytwórnia Miotły Sportowe Nimbus natychmiast zareagowała na próbę zachwiania jej pozycji wypuszczeniem w 1991 na rynek Nimbusa 2000, a już rok później kolejnego modelu, Nimbusa 2001Takie nietypowe marketingowo posunięcie firmy tłumaczyć można jedynie chęcią ostatecznego „dobicia” konkurencji.. mały|220x220px|Nimbus 2000 W chwili debiutu Nimbus 2000 był najszybszą miotła wyścigową na świecie. Miotła była smukła, lśniąca, wyposażona w mahoniową rączkę i długi ogon zrobiony ze starannie dobranych witek i ze złotym napisem z nazwą. Natychmiast podbiła rynek mioteł sportowych, choć jak się okazało, po kilku latach użytkowania dochodziło do niepotrzebnej utraty prędkości. Wypuszczony na rynek w 1992 roku Nimbus 2001 był znacznie szybszy od swego poprzednika. Miotła ta była krótsza od Nimbusa 2000, lecz miała dłuższy ogon. Miała większe i wygodniejsze niż model mały|220x220px|Nimbus 2001 2000 strzemiona, które dodatkowo były obrotowe. Niestety, tak jak i w poprzednim modelu, również i w Nimbusie 2001 po kilku latach użytkowania dochodziło do niepotrzebnej utraty prędkości. Większość zawodowych drużyn quidditcha natychmiast po ukazaniu się na rynku obu przebojów firmy Nimbus zakupiła je dla swoich graczy. Gdy nic nie wskazywało na możliwość przełamania dominacji Nimbusow na rynku mioteł sportowych, w 1993 roku pojawiła się na nim Błyskawica (ang. Firebolt). mały|220x220px|Błyskawica Miotłę tę skonstruował Randolph Spudmore, syn Able’a Spudmore’a, jednego z właścicieli spółki Black Forest. Błyskawica szybko przyćmiła sławę Nimbusa 2001. Miała znacznie lepsze od niego parametry, i to w stosunku 3:1, co sprawiło, że została niemal natychmiast uznana za najlepszą miotłę sportową na świecie. Przy jej budowie Randolph Spudmore jako pierwszy zastosował w miotlarstwie produkty żelazne wykonane przez gobliny, włączając w to podnóżki, stojak i obręcze trzymające witki. Sprawa ta nie jest do końca zrozumiała, ale wydaje się, że dodatki od goblinów dają Błyskawicy dodatkową energię, szczególnie przy niekorzystnych warunkach mały|288x288px|Wiktor Krum na Błyskawicy pogodowych. Błyskawica wyposażona jest także w antypoślizgowe uchwyty na stopy, które są wygodne dla graczy w quidditcha. Rączka wykonana jest z polerowanego hebanu, a witki z brzozy lub z leszczyny – zależy od osobistych wymagań. Uważa się, że brzoza jest szczególnie wydajna przy wysokich lotach, natomiast leszczyna bardziej odpowiednia dla dynamicznie latających czarodziejów. Błyskawica przede wszystkim rozwija znaczną prędkość. Osiąga 150 mil (ok. 240 kilometrów) na godzinę w ciągu 10 sekund. Szczyci się niezrównaną równowagą i precyzją lotu. Wyposażona jest w czujnik specjalnego zaklęcia hamującego typu klątwa, które nie poddaje się żadnym znanym przeciwzaklęciom. Błyskawica powszechnie uznawana jest za najlepszą miotłę sportową lat 90. Jej następca, Błyskawica DoskonałaJej największym konkurentem był Piorun VII. (ang. Firebolt Supreme), jest jej ulepszonym modelem, który jednak znacząco nie odbiega parametrami od Błyskawicy. Miotlarstwo na świecie Nie ulega wątpliwości, że kolebką nowoczesnego miotlarstwa jest Europa, a konkretnie Wielka Brytania. Jednakże wraz z upowszechnianiem się quidditcha na świecie, zaczęły powstawać również poza Wielką Brytanią wytwórnie mioteł, jednakże żadna z nich nie osiągnęła komercyjnego sukcesu wytworów angielskich. Na miotłach produkowanych poza Anglią latają zwykle gracze quidditcha z kraju producenta, często na takich właśnie miotłach latają też ich drużyny narodowe. Warto tu wymienić np. YajirushiW języku japońskim „yajirushi” oznacza „znak strzały”., światowej klasy miotłę sportową produkowaną w Japonii, na której lata Japońska narodowa drużyna quidditcha, czy też pochodzącą z Brazylii miotłę Varápidos, którą na swój podstawowy sprzęt wybrała Brazylijska narodowa drużyna quidditcha. Budowa miotły sportowej mały|302x302px|Schemat budowy miotły sportowej Współczesne miotły sportowe znacznie różnią się od swych średniowiecznych protoplastów zarówno budową, jak i funkcjami. Nadal każda miotła składa się z rączki (rękojeści) i umocowanego do niej ogona, jednakże oba te elementy dostosowane są do ich przeznaczenia- lotów sportowych na dużych prędkościach. Rączki zwykle są więc profilowane, aby zapewnić graczowi optymalnie aerodynamiczną postawę, różnią się między sobą grubością i profilem oraz pokrywającymi je, magicznie wzmocnionymi, lakierami. Witki ogona zwykle są upięte obręczami, aby w trakcie ewolucji na miotle nie wypadały i nie rozłaziły się pod różnymi kątami, co wpłynęłoby na parametry całej miotły. Stosowane są również, zwykle wykonane ze stali lub stopów, podnóżki na nogi, pozwalające wygodnie dosiąść miotły i ułatwiające sterowanie oraz wykonywanie karkołomnych manewrów. Poszczególne modele mioteł wyposażane są przez ich twórców w szereg zaklęć, które przynajmniej teoretycznie powinny być pomocne podczas lotu, a zwłaszcza gry w quidditcha. Są to zaklęcia hamujące, przeciwwibracyjne, przeciwurokowe i wiele innych, przy czym jedynie część z nich jest znana, gdyż wiele z nich producenci trzymają w tajemnicy. Rodzaje mioteł z uwagi na przeznaczenie Od chwili, gdy miotły sportowe stały się powszechnie dostępne, one spełniają również podstawową dla mioteł funkcję, jaką jest transport. Czarodzieje używają mioteł sportowych do zwykłych przejażdżek dla przyjemności oraz do podróżowania wychodząc ze słusznego założenia, że nie warto kupować jednej miotły tylko do podróży, a innej- do gry. Są oczywiście od tej reguły wyjątki, zwłaszcza w rodzinach bogatych czarodziejów, których stać na zakup kilku mioteł. Jednakże poza miotłami sportowymi można wyróżnić jeszcze inne – z uwagi na ich przeznaczenie. * Miotły rodzinne – ten typ mioteł nie jest przeznaczony do uprawiania sportu, a jedynie do podróżowania na nich wielu osób jednocześnie. Do tego typu mioteł należy np. Błękitna Butla (ang. Bluebottle)Angielska nazwa miotły, Bluebottle oznacza Bławatek. oraz Fambus Station WagonMiotła powstała w firmie Miotły Sportowe Nimbus, była reklamowana w Proroku Codziennym w 1996 roku.. mały|222x222px|Reklama Fambus Station Wagon mały|221x221px|Miotła dziecinna Harry'ego Pottera * Miotły dziecięce - przeznaczone do zabawy i nauki latania. Różnią się od zwykłych nie tylko wielkością, dostosowaną do budowy ciała dziecka, ale i parametrami. Miotły dziecięce unoszą się zaledwie ok. stopę nad ziemią, nie mogą również rozwijać dużych prędkości. mały|226x226px|Schemat budowy miotły specjalnej Alastora Moody'ego * Miotły specjalne – ten typ mioteł wyróżnia się swą niepowtarzalnością. Miotły specjalne konstruowane są dla konkretnego odbiorcy i uwzględniają jego indywidualne zapotrzebowania. Przykładem takiej miotły jest miotła należąca do znanego aurora, Alastora Moody’ego, która pełni rolę latającego wózka inwalidzkiego. Miotła ta ma całkowicie przekonstruowane siedzisko, zaopatrzona została w oparcie oraz system sterowania oparty na dźwigniach, ma także umieszczone z przodu podnóżki na stopy. Miotła a wizerunek czarodziejów w oczach mugoli mały|279x279px|Mugolska rycina z XV w. przedstawiająca czarownicę podczas lotu na miotle Pomimo prób zachowania umiejętności latania w tajemnicy przed mugolami, udało się to tylko częściowo. Wielu mugoli widziało czarodziejów w trakcie lotu na miotle, co było skutkiem nieostrożności osób używających mioteł. Takie przypadki zdarzały się regularnie na przestrzeni wieków, co ukształtowało w mugolach przekonanie, że czarodziej (a częściej czarownica) musi po prostu latać na miotle. Nie rozumiejąc zasad działania oraz przeznaczenia mioteł w świecie czarodziejów, mugole utożsamiają latanie z samą istotą byciem czarodziejem, uważają to za jeden z jego nieodłącznych elementów, taki jak posiadanie czarnego kota czy brodawek na nosie. Na szczęście wiara w istnienie magii nie jest zbyt powszechna wśród mugoli, co sprawia, że nadal doniesienia o dostrzeżeniu czarodzieja lecącego na miotle są przyjmowane przez większość mugoli z przymrużeniem oka. Znane firmy miotlarskie mały|178x178px|Logo firmy Miotły Sportowe Nimbus * Wytwórnia Mioteł Zmiataczy * Spółka Wytwórców Komet * Black Forest * Universal Brooms Ltd. * Flyte and Barker * Miotły Sportowe Nimbus Znane modele mioteł mały|220x220px|Air Wave Gold * Air Wave Gold * Australian Flyabout 50 * Błękitna Butla * Błyskawica * Błyskawica Doskonała * Dębowy Grom 79 * Gwiezdna Zamiatarka XXI * Kometa 140 * Kometa 180 * Kometa 260 * Kometa 290 * Księżycowa Brzytwa * Migdrąg * Nimbus 1000 * Nimbus 1001 * Nimbus 1500 * Nimbus 1700 mały|220x220px|Reklama Nimbusa 1700 * Nimbus 2000 * Nimbus 2001 * Piorun VII * Syberyjska Strzała * Spadająca Gwiazda * Srebrna Strzała * Świetlista Smuga * Transylvanian Barb * Turbo XXX mały|220x220px|Turbo XXX * Varápidos * Wiciosztych 90 * Yajirushi * Zmiatacz 1 * Zmiatacz 2 * Zmiatacz 3 * Zmiatacz 5 * Zmiatacz 6 * Zmiatacz 7 * Zmiatacz 11 Literatura miotlarska [[Plik:Tygodnik szukającego 2.png|mały|169x169px|Okładka Tygodnika Szukającego]] Podstawową lekturą dotyczącą miotlarstwa jest ciągle Quidditch przez wieki Kennilworthy Whispa, który zajął się w niej nie tylko quidditchem, ale też historią miotły i miotlarstwa. Jednak niemal każda pozycja traktująca o quidditchu zawiera, co oczywiste, informacje na temat mioteł, bez których uprawiać tego sportu się nie da. Warto tu wymienić ''Biblię Pałkarza'' Brutusa Scrimgeoura, ''W powietrzu z Armatami'' Juliusa Dehoffe’a czy ''Jak pokonać tłuczka – taktyki obronne w quidditchu'', również autorstwa Kennilworthy Whispa. Najnowszymi trendami w dziedzinie mioteł sportowych zajmuje się poradnik ''Jak wybrać miotłę''W 1995 roku w gazecie znalazło się porównanie Zmiatacza 11 i Komety 290., drukujący testy i porównania mioteł będących aktualnie na rynku. Podobną tematykę porusza Tygodnik szukającegoW 1996 r. tygodnik opublikował porównanie dwóch mioteł: Air Wave Gold oraz Turbo XXX., w którym publikowane są np. porównania mioteł obecnych na rynku. Zakup, konserwacja i naprawy miotły mały|140x140px|Podręczny Zestaw Miotlarski Współcześnie miotły sportowe są ogólnie dostępne, i zakupić je można nawet poprzez sprzedaż wysyłkową, a dostarczone zostaną sowią pocztą. W Wielkiej Brytanii najbardziej znanym sklepem, w którym nabyć można miotłę, jest znajdujący się na ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie sklep Markowy sprzęt do quidditcha, w którym oferowane jest do sprzedaży wszystko, co ma związek z tym sportem, w tym przede wszystkim najnowsze modele mioteł wyścigowych. Z kolei Splinter and Kreek's to sklep, w którym można było kupić używaną miotłę. W swojej reklamie w Proroku CodziennymSklep pojawia się jedynie w Daily Prophet Newsletters. sklep oferował szereg starszych modeli, takich jak Spadająca Gwiazda, Kometa 220 oraz Zmiatacz 5. Zepsute miotły oczywiście można naprawić. Reperowaniem uszkodzonych mioteł zajmuje się m.in. Arkie Alderton w swoim Sklepie Błyskawicznej NaprawySklep Błyskawicznej Naprawy został wspomniany tylko w Bloomsbury Live Chat z J. K. Rowling. oraz Serwis Zepsutych Mioteł, prowadzony przez Shimmy’ego Hardoteera na ulicy Pokątnej''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film).. Użytkownicy mioteł zwykle sami je konserwują w trakcie ich bieżącego używania, często używając do tego np. Podręcznego zestawu miotlarskiegoZestaw taki Harry Potter dostał w prezencie od Hermiony Granger., który oprócz materiałów do konserwacji zawiera w sobie także Poradnik samodzielnej konserwacji mioteł. Ogólny nadzór nad używaniem i konserwacją mioteł sprawuje Zarząd Nadzoru Miotlarskiego, wchodzący w skład Departamentu Transportu Magicznego Ministerstwa Magii. Nauka latania na miotle mały|235x235px|Profesor Rolanda Hooch prowadząca lekcję latania Dzieci pochodzące z rodzin czarodziejskich zwykle uczą się latania na miotle już w domu rodzinnym, przed rozpoczęciem nauki w HogwarcieNie było to jednak zasadą, gdyż np. Neville Longbottom umiejętności tej nie posiadł.. Dzieci z rodzin mugolskich takiej możliwości nie mają, dlatego też na pierwszym roku nauki w szkole obowiązkowym dla wszystkich uczniów przedmiotem jest Latanie (przedmiot), którego uczyła m.in. profesor Rolanda Hooch. Lekcje latania są tylko na pierwszym roku nauki. Miotły w Sadze mały|233x233px|Weasleyowie na swych Zmiataczach 7 Miotły sportowe pojawiają się w każdej książce i w każdym filmie Sagi o Harrym Potterze. Już w pierwszej części istotną rolę odgrywa Nimbus 2000, pierwsza miotła wymieniona z nazwy, którą otrzymuje Harry, gdy zostaje zakwalifikowany do drużyny Gryfonów jako szukający. W drugiej części pojawia się Nimbus 2001, na którym latał Draco Malfoy i cała Reprezentacja Slytherinu w Quidditchu, zaś w trzeciej – Błyskawica, którą Harry dostał w prezencie od Syriusza Blacka po tym, jak został zniszczony przez Wierzbę Bijącą jego Nimbus. Ron Weasley w nagrodę za zostanie prefektem dostał w piątej klasie w prezencie od rodziców Zmiatacza 11, i na tej miotle występował jako obrońca w drużynie Gryfonów. Hermiona mały|235x235px|Straż przednia, Alastor Moody ze swoją miotłą specjalną Granger nie przepadała za lataniem na miotle, jedyną sceną, w której dosiada samodzielnie miotły, jest ucieczka z płonącego Pokoju Życzeń w ósmym filmie z serii. Rodzeństwo Rona również grało w drużynie Gryfonów. Ginny Weasley była znakomitą ścigającą, zaś jego bracia Fred i George, obaj latający na Zmiataczach 7, byli w niej pałkarzami. Na Zmiataczach 7 latała również większość drużyny Krukonów, w tym Cho Chang. Harry Potter na swojej Błyskawicy pokonał smoka podczas pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego i na niej też był ewakuowany przez straż przednią z domu przy Privet Drive 4 do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa na Grimmauld Place 12 w Londynie. Eskortował go wówczas na swojej specjalnej miotle Alastor Moody. Bliźniacy na miotłach uciekli ze szkoły, gdy dyrektorem szkoły została Dolores Umbridge. Quidditch-and-viktor-krum-gallery (1).jpg QuiddithAnimation.gif Poa quidditch.jpg Sklep quidditch.jpg Gryffindor-vs-Slytherin-quidditch-24332068-1024-768.jpg Harry Potter - Quidditch (HBP promo) 1.jpg Błyskawica ;).jpeg Moody broom OOTP 1 (1).jpg 2000 i 2001.jpg Ron na zmiataczce.jpg Nimb2.gif Tumblr l7dgssXx5v1qasx93o1 500.jpg Tumblr mnfag7xqUP1s516d0o1 500.gif Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Bloomsbury Live Chat z J. K. Rowling Kategoria:Miotły Kategoria:Magiczne środki transportu en:Broomstick es:Escoba fi:Luudanvarsi fr:Balai volant nl:Bezem pt-br:Vassoura ru:Летающие мётлы